Rise of the Dragons
by BlueCelebi
Summary: So. I'm one of the strongest beings in the Universe? Cool. I'm part Dragon? Cooler. But... Where's the rest? Isseis tries to return the Dragons to their former glory, as a fully recognized Faction. Issei harem. Obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Dragons

_**Hey everybody, it's BlueCelebi. I've decided to write a Highschool DxD fanfic, which will be my first of this series. This is partially inspired by EmbraceMadness' story, Secluded Dragons, which is my favorite of all the DxD fanfics so far. BUT HE HASN'T UPDATED SINCE JANUARY! :( So Embrace, if you're reading this, update! Moving on, in this fic Issei will have both Heavenly Dragons, and try to start a Dragon Faction. He will also have a harem. There may or may not be lemons, but there will definitely by some lime in later chapters (give it a couple of chapters, there's no set date). I'll say who's in the harem at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.**_

Issei Hyoudou was walking down the street, going back to his house after school. A new episode of Code Geass was going to show today, and he wanted to watch it live. Ever since he had started watching Code Geass, Issei made it a point to stop hanging out with his pervy friends, and smarten up. He started by following Lelouches lead, and learning chess. Halfway through the season, Issei was pretty good, beating all of his friends, and most adults, even at his young age of ten. As he was about to turn the corner, he noticed that there was no one around. No kids, no cars, no adults, no nothing. Then, he heard something that sounded like wing beats. He looked behind him, and saw three men, each with a three pairs of pitch black wings.

"Hello. Are you Issei Hyoudou?" The apparent leader asked.

"Um, who's asking?" Issei replied.

"A Fallen Angel. I'm assuming you are, since you match the description. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid we have orders to kill you." The man said, with a face that showed little regret.

"I don't suppose we could just talk this out?"

"No, I'm afraid we can't. Pray, my friend, for you will die this day." With these words, the Fallen Angel summoned a light spear, and threw it at Issei.

After a moment of flying, it hit just next to Issei, exploding and throwing Issei across the street, where he stopped when he hit a wall of a church.

"Issei, I told you to prepare yourself." The Fallen Angel said.

"I... Don't know... What you want... Please... Let me live..."

"As I said, I cannot."

**[Boy. Do you want to live?]**

_Yes! Of course!_

**[Then do as I say.]**

**{No! Do as I say!}**

**[Don't listen to that white fool! Listen to me!]**

**{That redneck is racist! Listen to me!}**

**[Did you just call me a redneck you cracker?]**

**{What if I did? What are you going to do? Huh? Kill me? Good luck**!}

_Wait... Stop fighting! Help me!_

**[Oh yeah. You're still in danger aren't you? Cracker, I got this.]**

**{Fuck you redneck. I'll handle this one.}**

**[Issei, to summon me, all you have to do is focus your emotions into your left arm, and shout, "Boosted Gear!"]**

**{No. Don't do that. Summon me, by focusing your emotions into your right arm, and shout, "Dividing Gear!"}**

_Uh... Can I do both?_

**{[No. Choose.]}**

_Tough._

Issei focused all his emotions, his will to live, his love for his parents, and his future bride... He wanted to live, he NEEDED to live! So he focused them into both of his arms, and shouted,

**Boosted Gear!**

**Dividing Gear!**

As he said this, a red gauntlet appeared on his left arm, while a white gauntlet appeared on his right arm, and wings grew from his back.

**[Fuck you.]**

**{Yeah, you should have just chosen one if us.}**

_HOW THE HELL DO I FIGHT?!_

**[For me, shout "Boost!" It will double your power. There will be a ten second delay, then you can do it again. After a couple times, just aim your hand, and yell, "Explosion!"]**

**{As for me, you need to touch one of them, then yell, "Divide!" I also have a ten second delay. The result should cut their power in half, and add it to yours. I suggest starting with the polite one.}**

**[I'm way stronger though. Start using my power.]**

**{No! Start with me!}**

_Shut up. I'm assuming that if I die, you die. So deal with each other, just for this fight, ok?_

**[Fine.]**

**{Very well.}**

Issei shouted,

**Boost!**

He felt a surge of power flow through him, and he charged the three Fallen Angels.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" The lead Fallen Angel asked.

"Preparing myself!" As he said this, he punched the lead Fallen Angel in the face, sending him flying into another building.

**Divide!**

And as soon as he said it, a white aura enveloped the Fallen Angel, and a white ball emerged from his chest, and flew towards Issei. Once Issei absorbed it, he felt even more power flow through him.

Meanwhile, the other two Fallen Angels were cowering in fear at the sudden comeback of the human they assumed would be an easy kill.

"Let's finish this!"

**Boost!**

**Explosion!**

And a beam of energy shot out of his left arm, and killed the two other Fallen Angels. He began panting, having exerted too much energy.

**[See? I told you that you should have just used one.]**

**{Yeah. Now you're all tired. I'll take control, and fly you back to your house.}**

**[No. I will assume control.]**

**{Do you have wings?}**

After a moment of silence, he continued,

**{Exactly. Now shut up.}**

**[Come make me…]**

Issei suddenly lost what little control of his wings he had, and was flown home. By his arm. That makes sense, right? Right? Because if not, something's definitely wrong.

Once at his house, Issei laid on his bed, and closed his eyes. _Um, who are you?_

**[Does it matter who we are?]**

**{It very much matters. I am-}**

**[I AM DDRAIG THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR!]**

**{And I am-}**

**[He is unimportant. Just listen to me.]**

**{Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. Don't listen to the rude redneck. He's racist.}**

**[Shut up you cracker. I am not.]**

**{Yes you are, you just called me a cracker, just because I'm white.}**

**[Well you call me redneck. How's that any different?]**

**{I don't speak, act, or **_**taste**_** like a cracker. You act, behave, and speak like a redneck.}**

**[…]**

**{Is there anything else you need Issei?}**

_I'd appreciate it if you would stop fighting. It's a real pain, especially if I'm in another fight._

**{I didn't start it. He did.}**

**[No I didn't! He stole my girlfriend!]**

**{No I didn't, she was just crashing at my cave after a long night at the pub.}**

**[Really?]**

**{Yes. Truce?}**

**[Ok. Truce.]**

_Huh? Did I miss something?_

**[We have been fighting each other for the past couple millennia. Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. Ask Alboin about anything that you need. He's the brains, while I've always been bronze.]**

**{True. Have you gone to sleep yet Ddraig?}**

**[…zzz…]**

**{Good. Issei, I don't want to have any secrets between us. I banged his girlfriend. But I do regret it, she got really upset after Ddraig commented on her figure, so she got me drunk. Please don't think poorly of me, or tell Ddraig. We were best friends before, but he would never listen to reason, and always attacked me before I could talk. In all of past lives, being transported from one host to another, we would fight each other. Well, more like he would attack me, while I would try to talk to him, then kill him out of irritation. Which reminds me, you should be happy. Never in existence has there been someone who has had both Ddraig and I in their possession.}**

_I wouldn't call being attacked by three people I've never met lucky._

**{Ah yes. I should also explain that to you as well. The three strongest Factions of this time are the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. All of these are derived from The Bible. Long ago, there was a war. During this war, the three Faction were almost destroyed, until Ddraig found out what happened between me and his girlfriend. He went on a rampage, and I fought back. They assumed that we meant to destroy the world, and thus sealed us in something called a Sacred Gear. Only humans can be born with them, as they were Gods gift to humanity. Also, this is a big secret. So you have to promise not to tell anybody before I tell you.}**

_Ok. I swear on my life._

**{New rule: never swear on your life. You're part dragon, which means when you do, and you intentionally break it, you will die. But you won't if you have truly done everything in your power to keep your oath.}**

_Intense. Wait, did you say I'm part Dragon?_

**{Yes. Because you have both Ddraig and I, you have become more Dragon than any other being that wasn't born a Dragon has been. You will gain extreme strength, speed, endurance, and lifespan. Also, you will attract more members of the opposite sex. Most of our hosts have appreciated that fact. Anyways, the secret: God of the Bible, is dead.}**

_WHAT?!_

**{Yep. So don't tell anyone ok? It would cause a mass panic, and many lives would be lost. Any other questions?}**

_Is everything in the Bible true?_

**{Hm. It's kind of true. It's like those pathetic movies that are 'based on' a true story. Most of the events did happen, but not in the way it says, with varying degrees of accuracy.}**

_Can you tell me anything about the three Factions?_

**{You ask a lot of questions. I like that. And of course I can. The Angels are the weakest, mainly because they can't make any more Angels. Their leader is Micheal, and their second in command is Gabriel. She's super hot. And a virgin, or so I've heard. Did I mention that The Angels are getting **_**desperate**_** for more members? Like children? And I did mention that members of the opposite sex will be naturally attracted to you?}**

_I get the feeling that you want something…_

**{I'm the White Dragon Emperor. I have a thing for Angels. Ddraig has a thing for Devils. It's one of the reasons that he had girlfriend that would cheat on him (A bitchy Devil), and why she had to get me drunk first (Because I don't condone cheating). Moving on, the Fallen Angels are the second weakest, since they can get more members by either having kids, which is encouraged in Fallen Angel society, as opposed to the Heavens, where it's looked down upon, since that's how many Angels fall. The other way they can get members is by recruiting Angels, and having the Fall from Heaven. Their leader is Azazel, and their second in command is Kokabiel. I've heard that Azazel is a pretty cool dude. The Fallen Angels are kind of a mix of the two Factions, so Ddraig and I never really liked them, nor disliked them. The final Faction is the Devils, who are undoubtedly the strongest. They can gain members by having kids, or by turning members of other races into Devils. Because of this, they have far superior numbers, and their members have a wide variety of attacking forms, unlike the other two, who are largely limited to Light attacks. As I previously said, Ddraig has a thing for Devils. I never understood why.}**

_Do you have any idea why the Fallen Angel faction attacked me? I didn't do anything, last time I checked._

**{Hm. Like I said, Azazel is a pretty cool guy. I only briefly met him once, but I have heard very nice things about him. However, the second in command, Kokabiel, isn't. He's a warmonger. I wouldn't be surprised if he put that hit squad on you to prevent a potential threat. You probably shouldn't hold a grudge against all Fallen Angels, because I doubt they would all approve of this.}**

_Hm. These Factions sound dangerous. Should I align myself with one of them?_

**{I'm to biased to say. I would, of course, say the Angels, but Ddraig would argue that you should align yourself with the Devils. In fairness, the Devils have made significant progress from the barbarians that were portrayed in the Bible. But I still wouldn't trust them too much.}**

_If I'm part Dragon, shouldn't I just join the Dragon Faction?_

**{Dragon Faction? There's no such thing. Well, there is, but it's just something that this one Dragon named Tannin used to get some Apples. Don't ask about the Apples.}**

_Seriously? Why?_

**{I just said don't ask why kid!}**

_I meant why isn't there a legitimate Dragon Faction?_

**{Why would we need one? We rock. We don't need to gather to prove it.}**

_But then you could help each other, and protect each other. That's good. Right?_

**{I suppose so.}**

_Who's the strongest Dragons right now?_

**{Well, there's Great Red, who's the most powerful being in the universe. Then there's Ophis, who is the second most powerful being in the universe. Then there's some Evil Dragons, but I haven't heard from any of them for awhile. Then the Dragon Kings. There were six, but then Tannin became a Devil, so now there's five. And Ddraig and I used to be somewhere between the Evil Dragons and Ophis. But then we were sealed, and we were never more powerful than any one of the Dragon Kings. But now with both of us in you, you have the potential to become the most powerful being in the Universe. Not that you'll achieve that for quite some time.}**

_What would you say about making a Dragon Faction? I mean, there's no real downside, even if it's just a loose agreement between Dragons to help each other whenever possible. Or it could be as great as assembling a Dragon Army._

**{Eh, why not. I can't really control you, so you have all the power here. You should ask Ddraig too though. Actually, I have nothing against it. But, I do suggest one thing: If you do this, make sure you're on friendly terms with all three Factions. If you're not, there's a chance that you could start a war. If you do, then most Dragons would see you as a warmonger, and wouldn't even consider joining you. Actually, some might because you're a warmonger. But that's besides the point.}**

_Any advice on how to keep on good terms with all the Factions?_

**{There's one sure way. Induct members of their Faction into your Faction. I suggest you do this by marrying them. I did mention Gabriel, right?}**

_Wait, but then I'd have to marry at least three women. I don't think they'd go for that._

**{You'd be surprised. It's very common in Devil culture, and the Fallen Angels don't believe in monogamy, let alone marriage, so they wouldn't have a problem with them. But you might want to keep an eye on them, if you don't want them wandering, if you get my drift. As for the Angels, they might be a little difficult, but very doable. Especially if they get really desperate. Also, there are other, smaller, Factions. Such as the Youkai, the Japanese, Greek, Norse, and Hindu religions. I also suggest you add at least one of their members into your harem as well.}**

_Hold up, who said anything about a harem?_

**{I did. Didn't you hear me? You're starting a Dragon Faction, and the best way to make that start out smoothly would be to start a harem, with at least one member of each of the Factions. I say you should add Gabriel to that list.}**

_I get it, you like Gabriel. Calm down. I'll do my best, you have my word. But if I were to add her to my harem, wouldn't she Fall from Heaven? Or at least stop being an Angel? That would cause some turmoil._

**{Well, Angels only Fall from Heaven if they put something above God, which happens when people fall in love. As long as she doesn't fall head over heels for you, she'll be fine. And you wouldn't convert her to being a Dragon, while you can do something similar, she would still be an Angel, she would just also be a member of your harem.}**

_Well, that sounds ok I guess. Can you wake Draig up?_

**{I know I can't hear how you spelled it, but I know you spelled it in your head with just one 'D'. There's two. Ddraig, not Draig. And yes I can.**

**DDRAIG, WAKE THE FUCK UP. THE KID WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU, YOU PATHETIC REDNECK.}**

**[…zzz…]**

**{He mentioned something about banging a Devil.}**

**[Huh? Banging a Devil? Wha-?]**

**{Kid wants to talk.}**

**[Oh. Thanks. What's up kid?]**

_You have a thing for Devils, right?_

**[Yeah. What about it?]**

_I'm thinking about starting a Dragon Faction, since it looks like there isn't a real one. Albion suggested that I start a harem, mentioning Gabriel by name, several times, and he also mentioned that you have a thing for Devils. Do you know of any that are worth adding to my potential harem?_

**[Some say that Serafall is the hottest women in Hell. THEY'RE ALL LIARS. SHE'S A COLD HEARTED BITCH.]**

_Wow. Ok, I won't add her, calm down. Do you have anything positive to say about the Devils? Or just mean things to say about Serafall?_

**[I suggest adding this girl named Rias. She is the next in line for the Gremory Household, and is pretty hot, from what I hear. If genetics are anything to go by, she'll be smoking hot. I haven't seen her, since I've been stuck in you these last ten years, but I did hear about her when she was still in her mother, while in my last host. She might be engaged to some other Devil, since she's a pureblooded Devil, and the Devils are all about that, but if you talk to her brother, Sirzechs, and he should agree to it to maintain friendly relations with the Dragon Faction.]**

_Ok. And do you have any problems with starting a Dragon Faction?_

**[Why the fuck would I? I want to become stronger, and this looks like a great way to do that. Not to mention, getting some of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy in the same place would be badass. No one would dare stealing my girlfriend then! By my girlfriend, I mean your girlfriend. Since I'm stuck with you until you die, so everything that's yours, is mine.]**

_Oh. Goody. One last thing, and this to both of you: Can I see you two? Instead of just closing my eyes, and thinking? And can you train me to be stronger? I don't think I should go and start making a Faction while I'm ten. Maybe once I graduate College, or at the least highschool._

**{That's two things. But yes, we can show ourselves to you. And we can train you. But which do you want to work on first, your physical body, or your magic?}**

**[I say we train his body first. If he gets to powerful for his young, weak body, he might die.]**

**{True. For this, there's not much you can do. Just work out often, eat right, and get lots of sleep.}**

_Wait, that's it?_

**{Yep. Although, you can avoid studying, since we know how to create a hidden dimension, so you can pause time, go there, and study while you take a test. But keep in mind, while we can freeze time, you can't move. You can think, but otherwise, it's useless. But when used in combination with the alternate dimension spell, you can study for as long as you like, then come back and do the test. The alternate dimension will look like an empty field, although you can put any inanimate object in. Within reason.}**

_That's cool. Will I age? And can I train there?_

**{No. On the alternate dimension, time actually goes half as fast. But since you use your time freeze spell, no one will notice. You don't age in the alternate dimension, you just think. You can practice using risky spells that would normally run the risk of backfiring, with no risk to your actual body. Unless you die. But neither Ddraig nor I would let do die. In short, you go there, remember everything that happens, and it can help muscle memory, but you can't grow, muscles or otherwise.}**

_Helpful, I suppose._

**[So, what now?]**

Opening his eyes, Issei said, "We train."

_**It's BlueCelebi again. I'm not sure who exactly will be in the harem, but here goes:**_

**Definitely in:**

_**-**_**Gabriel**

_**-**_**Rias**

_**-**_**Koneko**

_**-**_**Kuroka**

_**-**_**Asia**

_**-**_**Raynare**

_I _**MIGHT BE including**_, and if I do, they won't have a major part:_

_**-**_**Irina**_** (actually she might play a significant part)**_

_**-**_**Akeno**_** (I never did like her, but I have a feeling people would be mad if I don't put her in)**_

_**-**_**Xenovia**_** (I don't like people who call random people witches. Which she does.)**_

_**-**_**Le Fay Pendragon **_**(I do want to, but if I do, she won't appear for awhile, so don't get your hopes up, nor down)**_

_**-**_**Risers Peerage**_** (I just don't know them well enough, and I don't want to make an OC)**_

_**-**_**Kunou**_** (Same as Le Fay.)**_

_**-**_**Elmenhilde Galnstein**_** (A mix of Le Fay and Risers Peerage. But I will try, just because she's a vampire.)**_

_And then there are those who I will _**DEFINITELY NOT**_ include:_

_**-**_**Serafall**_** (Same as Risers Peerage. I know almost nothing about her, and don't give half a shit about her.)**_

_**-**_**Sona**_** (Same as her sister.)**_

_**-**_**Sonas**__**Peerage**_** (Same as Risers peerage.)**_

_**-**_**Rossweisse**_** (She's a freaking crybaby. Hell no.)**_

_**-**_**Ravel**_** (I'd feel like a Pedo if I did. I'm sorry. I really am.)**_

_**-**_**Grayfia**_** (Sorry. Albion said it, cheating is bad. I know that some fics have found ways around it, but I'm not going to.)**_

_**And that's it. If you have any ideas, leave a review, PM me, do whatever you like. Keep in mind, authors LOVE reviews, and the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am. I'm not going to hold this fic hostage, because I'm not crazy, but it's true.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Dragons Chapter 2

_**Hey, it's BlueCelebi again. I gotta say, I'm overwhelmed with the amount of reviews, follows, and favorites of Rise of the Dragons. In just the day I posted, and the day after that, I surpassed the number of Follows, Favorites, and Reviews of my other three fics combined! So thank you! It means so much to me! And I'd like to clarify some things:**_

_**To anyone who thinks this is crack fic, it's not. I did make Albion and Ddraigs relationship seem comical. That was on purpose. It's something called Comic Relief. Feel free to Google it.**_

_**I didn't realize that Kunou was an elementary schooler. That one's on me, my bad. Now, I know to actually read through the ENTIRE page of the character bio on the wikia… So I have to decide whether to break canon, and make her older, or just take her out entirely. Probably the former. **_

_**Also, Akeno will be a part of the harem, but since I have no idea how to write her, and am too lazy to try to learn, she won't be a major player. **_

_**For those that were upset about my not putting Serafall in, suck it. I'm not. I have no idea what she's like, and again, no amount of random strangers opinions will change my mind on trying to learn.**_

_**Also, let's all pretend that Vali just never existed, but everything else just fell into place without him. And Issei will be a little OP, but his fights will be difficult, because I'm making everyone tougher.**_

_**And if you see any errors in grammar, spelling, etc., TELL ME. I fear those above all else. I once got a 99 on a paper because I misspelled a word, and I now pride myself on being accurate. So please do tell me.**_

_**Lastly, don't expect updates this often or long, this chapter just wanted to come out, and I couldn't refuse it.**_

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts_

**[Ddraig out loud]**

**{Albion out loud}**

**{[Both out loud]}**

_**{[Dragon(s) talking just to Issei]}**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This if a nonprofit just for fun. This will apply to all later chapters, as well as all previous chapters, that way I don't have to remember to post this every time.**

A seventeen-year old Issei walked down the street, back from school. Over the seven years since Issei had discovered Albion and Ddraig, he had trained himself both physically and mentally to the extreme. While not overly muscular, he still had an eight pack, and arms that spoke for themselves. Literally. Albion and Ddraig would frequently give their two cents on anything they could, whether asked for or not, useful or not, or otherwise wanted or not. However, they did know how to only talk to Issei, and helped him whenever they could. He was, according to them, one of the strongest wielders that either of them had ever had. Of course, Issei believed that this was simply because he wielded both of them, but they didn't think it was that. Regardless, he took full use of the alternate dimension that they showed him, and used it both to study, practice magic, and, he eventually learned how to get a TV there. So he could watch any show he wanted, any time.

When he was thirteen, a tragedy struck: his parents were killed in a car accident. At first, Issei didn't know what to do. But with Ddraig and Albions help, he worked through it. He decided to become strong for them. So he joined the Kendo Club. Soon, he became one of the best in the Nation. Ddraig had, of course, immediately suggested getting some sort of Legendary sword, "to become the strongest!" But Albion talked him out of it, by convincing him that neither of them knew where to find a Legendary sword. So now, Issei lived by himself. Not including his Dragons. But he considered them extensions of himself.

When he was fifteen, he unlocked Balance Breaker in the alternate dimension, and although he had not used it in the real world, he was told that it would be devastating. The same year, he enrolled in Kouh Academy, a former all female school. Unsurprisingly, the Dragons spoke the truth when they said that girls would flock to him. The female population had welcomed him with open arms. He was considered to be, "One of Kouhs Princes", matched only by someone named Kida Yuuto. To be frank, Issei never did understand the nickname. Why a Prince? Who's the King? The Principal? So were Issei and Kiba brothers? Nothing made sense.

What was surprising, was that no one had attacked him in seven years. The Fallen Angels had definitely known about him, and he doubted that the other Factions didn't realize something was wrong where he lived. While had sensed, well, his Dragons sensed, and told him, that there were several powerful Devils around him, they had never attacked. Ddraig suggested that Issei should go bang them. Albion objected, on the grounds that Issei was fifteen at the time. Issei sided with Albion, and Ddraig refused to speak with either of them for a week, which ended up being more of a blessing than either of them expected. Unfortunitely, Issei said this out loud, so Ddraig did the opposite, as punishment: he didn't shut up for the next month. A living Hell would be an appropriate description. However, Ddraig quickly changed his mood when he found out that Kouhs greatest beauty was none other than Rias Gremory, who Issei had previously promised to attempt to add to his harem. While Issei had never met her, he had seen her on several occasions, and she had lived up to Ddraigs expectations. Thankfully. God only know what poor Issei and Albion would have had to do if she hadn't.

So here we are, as Issei walks down the street. As he walked over a bridge, a girl ran up to him.

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?" As she said this, the wind blew her skirt up, revealing her panties for a brief second.

_**[You know she's a Fallen Angel, right? Kill her.]**_

_**{Why do you always go with the killing? Can't we at least try to figure out why she's here?}**_

_**[We could do that. But it would take awhile. But if we kill her, then they would send someone stronger. And then we'd kill them, and they'd send someone even stronger. Eventually, we'd face their boss, and after we kill him or her, we would have destroyed the organization.]**_

_**{That would take years, depending on how many this Faction has. Which is many. Issei, just see what she wants.}**_

_Very well._

_**[You never listen to me…]**_

_**{Stop being such a warmonger, and a crybaby.}**_

"I am indeed Issei. Do you need something?" Issei replied.

"Well… You see… Are you single?" The girl asked.

"Why yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I'd like to ask you on a date!"

_**[Bang her.]**_

_**{This is why we don't listen to you Ddraig. This. Right here. There are two things on your mind: getting stronger, and banging girls. Why do you even want to bang girls? It wouldn't be you, It's be Issei.}**_

_**[Well, if he put his left hand-]**_

_**{Never finish that sentence. Ever.}**_

"Sure. Why not? But I would like your name, Ms.?"

"My name is Yuuma Amano."

"A pleasure to meet you. How about we meet here on Sunday, around noon?"

"Yes. I would like that very much. Thank you!"

"Great. I'll see you then. Goodbye Yuuma." As Issei said this, he walked off the bridge, towards his house.

**[You are planning on banging her, right?]**

**{Tell me you're not. Please.}**

_I haven't made up my mind. She obviously has ulterior motives, but I want to see if I can redeem her first. If she can be redeemed, then I might as well make her my first addition to my harem. But if she can't, I'll kill her._

**{Uh, that's a bit harsh. I told you not to hold grudges against the Fallen Angels because of that incident all those years ago, didn't I?}**

**[Yeah, you may be going a bit tough on her.]**

_I don't hold grudges against the Fallen Angels. But she appears to be a member of the group that tried to kill me. Pardon me if I'm quick to kill those who try to kill me._

**[Good enough.]**

**{Well… Fine. But you should try to redeem her.}**

_I will. Don't worry._

By this time, Issei had arrived at his house, and began to do his homework. He could study all the time in the world in the alternate dimension, which he had taken to call, "NR" for not-real, but he still couldn't do his homework there.

**{Do you have any plans for the date?}**

_Of course. I plan on taking her to a movie, maybe Captain America, then I'll take her to lunch. Afterwards, we'll go to the park. By that time, it should be late enough for the park to be completely empty, and she'll probably make her move then._

**[But Issei, what if she falls madly in love with you?]**

**{You can't tell, but that was sarcastic. He's not very good at it. But the point does stand, what will you do if she doesn't?}**

_She has orders. I'm sure that even if I manage to sweep her off her feet, she'll still try to kill me. I won't immediately kill her, instead I think I'll let her tire herself out, then try to convince her to stop. If she doesn't after half an hour or so, I'll kill her. If she does stop, I'll go from there._

**[Risky. I like it.]**

**{Half an hour may be a bit short. Maybe two hours instead?}**

_Let's split the difference, and call it one hour._

**{That's not splitting the difference.}**

**[Forty five minutes it is.]**

_Agreed. If she doesn't surrender in thirty minutes, I kill her._

**{Hey now, you just said one full hour.}**

_Did not._

**{Did too!}**

_You hear me say that Ddraig?_

**[Not even kind of.]**

**{Liar… I'm going to sleep, wake me if you need me…}**

Issei had finished his homework, and began doing his exercises. He had found since he could do most of the things others did for fun in NR, he should just do this that couldn't be done in reality. Like doing homework, working out, talking with people. Although he did the latter very rarely. Since he had two voices in his head, or arms, he always had company, and they were far smarter, and more mature than most kids his age. Although Ddraigs maturity did vary…

After finishing his two hour work out session, Issei decided to go to sleep early, on Saturday he would have to make preperations for the date, and he would have to go on the date. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to kill Yuuma. While he doubted that Yuuma was her real name, or even her real face, he didn't enjoy killing. When he had killed the three Fallen Angels, he had nightmares for weeks. It took an enormous amount of time for Ddraig and Albion to get him out of his first depression, and he didn't want to go back there.

_**(TIME SKIP TO SUNDAY)**_

As Issei woke up, he realized that his date would be soon. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was already ten thirty, so he should get ready soon. He had made all of the preperations on Saturday, so all he had to do was go, and look great.

_And I do look great._

**[Debatable.]**

**{For a human male, you're not bad. There's been better, but there's been a lot worse.}**

_What? Who? I demand you tell me now!_

**{Well someone's vain. And Issei, there's a reason that you're one of TWO Princes at Kouh. Not just the top, but you share the top.}**

_My parents never taught me to share. They told me to take what I want, because nobodies going to give it to you. That I could do anything I want, as long as I don't get caught._

**{No. That was Ddraig.}**

_No way._

**[Thanks for quoting me kid. It really brightens my day.]**

_Damn it…_

**{Hehe… I win again…}**

Issei soon got ready, and by the time he was finished, it was already eleven thirty.

First was the movie. Captain America was sold out, so he had to see Frozen. Ug. Why him?

**[Please don't make me see this. I don't want to.]**

_Don't you want me to add her to my harem?_

**[Not like this Issei. Not like this.]**

**{Issei. While I do normally approve of your plans, this one does seem… Boring… And uninteresting… And it's a chick flick.}**

_Sorry. I've gotta do what I've gotta do._

**[Meanie.]**

As Ddraig said this, Yuuma walked into the theater, having claimed that she wanted to walk herself to the theater. She wasn't fooling anyone: She flew here, and didn't want to get caught. What a lazy excuse.

"Hello Issei!"

"Hey Yuuma. Ready to see Frozen?" Issei said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes! All my friends have been gushing over it, but I haven't seen it yet!" Yuuma replied, apparently buying the shit covered with sprinkles that Issei just tried to sell her.

"I heard it's good too. Let's go!" _And get this over with!_

After the "wonderful" and "Best Animated movie of 2014" _what other animated movies have even come out? January 1__st__ was the best day of 2014, as of January 1__st__. Ug. _Issei and Yuuma went to get lunch.

While there, Yuuma ordered a shake and chicken wings, while Issei had a burger and a soda.

"Man, that shake looks good." Issei said to Yuuma, who was on the other side of the booth. He was wearing his standard Kouh uniform, not having know what else to wear, and the Dragons being of very little help. Ddraigs advice was to go in his birthday suit, claiming it would impress her, while Albion thought going in a tuexedo was the best course of action. Meanwhile, Yuuma was wearing her uniform, but her shirt had two less buttons, leaving a good view of her cleavage.

"Want some?" Yuuma asked, maybe getting her double meaning, maybe not.

"Yes please!"

"Here you go!" Yuuma said, smiling, as she grabbed a spoon, got a scoop of her shake, and leaned over the table to feed it to Issei, who gladly accepted it. He also accepted the generous view of her breasts, which managed to get even bigger since she had pressed her elbows together, and was leaning over the table. He couldn't help the blush rising to his cheeks, but the cold shake helped. "Hehe, like what you see?" Yuuma said, winking.

_Ok, she definitely did that on purpose._

_**[I like this one.]**_

_**{I have yet to form an opinion.}**_

They continued to have lunch, making small talk, and eventually it ended. Issei paid, and took Yuuma for the walk in the park. By this time, it was already six thirty.

_**{Tch. "lunch", he said. Lunch doesn't go until six thirty.}**_

_Shut up, she's going to make her move soon._

As they reached the middle of the park, Yuuma leaned in towards Issei, making her breasts press up on his right arm.

_**{I like this one. Carry on.}**_

"Issei. Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes. It was wonderful. Thank you so much for this wonderful date."

That caught her by surprise. She was expecting some sort of pervy response, since she pressed her boobs on him, but this was not a good result. She actually did have a wonderful time herself, since no other person had shown her kindness. While they had when she was still an Angel, she had fallen in love with a human man, and Fell from Heaven to be with him. Unfortunitely, before she could do so much as tell him how she feels, the Angels condemned her, and had the man killed, claiming he was trying to weaken the Angels. They had killed an innocent man, just because she was in love. When she went to the Fallen Angels, they showed no mercy. They trained her hard, pushing her to be stronger, not letting her be anything but the best. She didn't have a single friend there. Sure, she had comrades, but they were nothing but coworkers, who could die and be replaced.

"Um, it was my pleasure. W-would you do something for me?" She said. Damn it, she had done this plenty of times, but none of those men had made her stomach feel like this. She had heard that people sometimes felt butterflies in their stomach, but she herself had never felt that when around her late love. She had felt content to be near him.

"I would do anything. What do you want me to do?" Issei said, smiling. He knew she was having second thoughts, her stuttering proved it. He's awesome.

"Um. Can you... Um… I can't do this! I'm sorry!" Yuuma said, bursting into tears. She had tried to keep these tears in since her love had died, but being around Issei just made her let her guard down, and now she didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees in shame. She had only met him two days ago, yet she felt like she could tell him anything. So she did. "I'm… I'm a monster!"

"No you're not. You're Yuuma."

"My name's not Yuuma! It's Raynare!"

"It doesn't matter. You're still the same person I went on a wonderful first date with."

"I'm not! That isn't even my true form!"

"Well what is?"

"Look!" As Raynare said this, she jumped back, and was covered in a white glow, her clothes disappearing, giving Issei a quick glance of her bare breasts. When she reappeared, she was completely different. Instead of brown hair, it was black. Instead of modest clothes, it was a leather thong. He couldn't help but notice that her breasts grew, form their already large size. "Aren't I hideous?"

"Clothing choices aside, you're beautiful. You're the still the same person I went on the date with. And I still want to thank you for it. Whether or not you're a Fallen Angel with orders to kill me."

"WHAT? You knew?"

"Yes. Of course."

"And you still went on the date with me?"

"Yes. You may consider yourself strong, but you don't pose much of a threat I'm afraid to say."

"I'm a Fallen Angel with four pairs of wings! I'm plenty powerful!"

"Yes. You are. But I am much more powerful. See?" As Issei said this, he stepped back, and began to glow.

_I can use my Balance Breaker now, right?_

_**[Let's hope so.]**_

After the glow faded, Issei was in his Scale Mail, with a red base, and white outline. Originally, it was pink, but both the Dragons and Issei had a major problem with that. So after several tries, they managed to control the color scheme. Albion had object that his color wasn't shown enough, but eventually agreed once he knew that this was the best scheme available.

"See? While I don't doubt your strength, you're still nothing to my Dragons and I."

Raynare now had a complete look of shock on her face. Issei had clearly known she was a Fallen Angel, knew that she would try to kill him, and knew that she didn't stand a chance in Hell of doing so. "W-what do you want?"

"Want? Why would I want anything?"

"W-well, you're a guy… And I'm a girl… Are you going to.."

"Uh, no. I draw the line at willing, and underage. So don't worry."

**[Hey girl.]**

**{Ddraig, shut up! We're not supposed to talk to her!}**

**[Go to Hell Albion! Girl, would you like to join Isseis harem?]**

"Ddraig! You can't just ask someone that!" Issei said, unable to keep the blood from rising to his cheeks.

"Well… I mean…"

**{Seriously, Ddraig, you need to learn subtlety. It's something that girls like.}**

**[How would you know that? Huh? I don't see any Albion Jrs. Running around!]**

**{That's low. And there aren't any Ddraig Jrs. running around either.}**

**[Look, I wanted to find the right girl first.]**

"Excuse me…" Raynare tried to interrupt.

**{What? The 'right girl'? Is that why you've been trying to get Issei to start a harem?}**

**[All I'm saying, is that the more girls he has, the more likely one of them is 'The One'.]**

"I'd like to say something…" Poor Raynare.

**{But if he does find 'The One', what will he do with all the other girls?}**

**[If he's found 'The One', she'll be fine with his harem, and he can continue to bang all of them for all eternity. Duh.]**

**{That's despicable. You should be ashamed of yourself.}**

"I have something to say!" Raynare exclaimed.

"You really should just let them wear themselves out. It's for the best. I'm sorry." Issei said.

**[It's a lot better than your reason for starting a harem. 'To maintain relations with the other Factions'. We both know that that's complete BS.]**

**{It's the best way. If banging a bunch of girls needs to happen, I don't see why our host can't be the one to do it. Or do them.}**

**[Nice.]**

**{Thanks.}**

"GOD DAMNNIT I WANT TO JOIN YOUR HAREM ISSEI!"

That got their attention.

"Are you sure Raynare?" Issei asked.

"Yes. You're the only person to ever show me true kindness." _And still be alive_, she thought to herself.

"I feel I should tell you, I plan on making a Dragon Faction, and it will be dangerous. Many will oppose us, some may even try to kill us."

"I don't care. I can handle myself."

"And if they send another Fallen Angel?"

This caused Raynare to hesitate, but she quickly replied, "I'll protect both of us as best I can. If I have to kill someone from my former Faction, so be it." Raynare confidently said.

"Very well then."

**[Boy. If you intend to add her to your harem, and she does want to abandon the Fallen Angel Faction, you should mark her with the Dragons symbol.]**

"What's the Dragons symbol?"

**{Just a Dragons head that Ddraig and I have been working on for the new Dragon Faction. Here, I'll send you a mental image.}**

As Albion said this, he sent a picture of a Dragons head to Issei.

"That looks really cool. How do I mark her? I don't have to burn her do I?"

**[Do we look like barbarians to you? No. Just imagine the symbol, and send some magic into her. And it should show up wherever she wants.]**

Raynare grinned, and said, "Wherever I want?"

**[Yep. On your hand, arm, forehead, wherever.]**

"Cool! Issei! Mark me now!"

**{Hold on, you should know that there are some repercussions to marking someone. They will not be able to date anyone else, and even the thought will make their body revolt. Also, they will be more inclined to cater to your needs. This doesn't make them your slave, since they won't do ANYTHING you say, but they will do almost anything. For instance, if you asked them to wear a maids outfit, they would go out and buy one, but if you told them to kill themselves, they would slap you. Hard.}**

"I'm fine with that." Raynare casually replied. "Issei can do anything he wants to me." She winked as she said this.

"Ok then, here goes nothing." Issei said, as he imagined the badass Dragon head, and gave Raynare some of his magical power.

Suddenly, a 'pop' was heard, and the Dragon symbol appeared on Raynare. More specifically, her right breast.

"Wanna touch it?" Raynare said. Somehow, she had gone from crying her eyes out, to happy enough to flirt with Issei. Something about him just made her open up.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"For now."

"Good. I do want to ask something though."

"Shoot."

"Can I live with you? I don't think that the Fallen Angels would appreciate my joining the Dragon Faction."

"Sure."

"Great! Now that you've heard the good news, I have some bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Yeah. The Fallen Angels have this girl, named Asia, who's just the cutest thing in the world!"

"Doesn't sound like bad news to me."

"Well… We may be planning on stealing her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, killing her in the process."

"That is bad news. Where are you keeping her?"

"In the old Church. There are a couple dozen exorcists, and three other Fallen Angels. The exorcists should be easy, but the Fallen Angels might be a problem."

"Maybe."

"Anyway, what now?"

"We should enroll you in school. I plan on meeting with the Devils soon, and I doubt they would be willing to mess with two Factions."

_**Hey everyone, it's Blue again. Sorry about the kind-of cliffhanger, but this chapter was already longer than the three thousand I was shooting for. Anyway, don't expect updates this often, this particular story just screamed to be written, and I couldn't help myself. The Dragon symbol that Raynare has will be standard of people who join the Dragon Faction, as it will be their symbol. It's the new story picture. So review to give me extra inspiration, I'll update when I can.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Dragons Chapter 3

_**Hey, it's BlueCelebi again. So here's my latest chapter. Devils appear. Shit happens. Sorry if it's crappy, I'm tired.**_

_**Be patient with my adding the members of the harem, they will EVENTUALLY get there, but it's unlikely I'll add more than one or two a chapter, at best.**_

"Normal"

_Thinking_

**[Ddraig]**

**{Albion}**

**{[Both Dragons]}**

_**{[Either Dragon just to Issei]}**_

As Issei and Raynare walked down the street, towards Kouh Academy, with Isseis right arm around Raynare, who was in her Yuuma disguise, Issei couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say to the Devils. _Hi, I'm Issei, this is Raynare, and we're going to rescue this girl in a Church. Feel free to join us, or do nothing!_

**{Not the best course of action.}**

**[Why not? It's straight to the point, and leaves no room for interpretation. I like it.]**

**{But not very polite.}**

**[What if he says please?]**

As if on cue, Issei walked into Kouh, and out walked three Devils. One had blood red hair, and a large bust, another had pitch-black hair, and an every so slightly larger bust, and the final member had white hair and a small bust.

Issei smiled, and said, "Ah hello! Are you the Devils that I've been sensing at this school?"

_**[OMG ISSEI THAT'S RIAS, BANG HER! BANG HER NOW!]**_

_**{Ddraigs reaction aside, that is Rias, heir to the Gremory household. You would be wise to add her to your harem. The one with black hair is a half-Fallen Angel, and half-Devil. The one with white hair is half-Devil and half-Nekomata.}**_

_Nekomata? Like the cat?_

_**{Yep.}**_

_**[Cats are cool too.]**_

Rias spoke first. "Yes. Why have we not sensed you before?"

"I was concealing my magic. It's a neat trick."

"Then why reveal yourself now?"

"I felt like I should ask you all something."

The one with black hair interrupted, "Wait. Why do you have a Fallen Angel on your arm? I can tell that you're not a Fallen Angel yourself, so why?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean Raynare. She pledged herself to my Dragon Faction. She's no longer a part of the Fallen Angel Faction."

The white haired one chose this moment to speak up. "Baka… There is no such thing…"

"Hey now, just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. And just so you know, I happen to be one of the strongest Dragons in existence."

"Bullshit. Only Great Red, Ophis, and the Five Dragon Kings can call themselves the strongest Dragons." Rias said.

**[Why does everyone forget us…]**

All three of the Devils faces showed clear surprise. Meanwhile, Issei and Raynare just grinned.

"W-Who was that?" Rias questioned.

"That was Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Remember him? Tied with Albion for third strongest Dragon?"

"Y-You have Ddraigs Sacred Gear?"

**{He also has me, Albion, the other Heavenly Dragon.}**

"Both Heavenly Dragons?! Impossible!"

Issei smiled further, and said, "Not impossible. Just unlikely. Would you mind telling me your names? I know Rias, but your two are a mystery."

The white haired one said, "I am Koneko."

The Fallen Angel said, "I am Akeno."

Rias replied, "How do you know my name Issei?"

"Haha, you are the 'Queen of Kouh'! It's kind of hard to not know you. But I can say the same, how do you know who I am?"

Rias blushed, thinking fast. _He can't know I have a secret crush on him. Especially now that I know he's a part of a potentially enemy Faction! I'll just steal his excuse! _"You're the 'Prince of Kouh'. It's hard not to know you. What do you what?"

"Hehe, I think you have a crush on me."

**[I do too.]**

**{I share that view.}**

Rias growled, "I'll say again, what do you want?"

"Fine, fine. I learned that the Fallen Angels had kidnapped a girl, and planned on taking her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. She's being held at the Church, and I was planning on rescuing her. I'm here to tell you to either help me, or stay away."

"The Fallen Angels? I'm afraid we can't get involved, it would start a war."

"That's what I figured. Do I have your word that you won't get involved?"

"Yes." Rias agreed.

"Wait." Akeno said, "I live close to the Church, don't make to much noise."

Issei grinned, and said, "That all depends on what they've done to her."

**{If she's unharmed and alive, she lives.}**

**[If she is dead, or in any way harmed,]**

**{[They die. Slowly.]}**

The Devils couldn't help but shudder. From what they could tell, Issei was an easy-going guy, but from what the Dragons said, there was no going back once he's condemned you.

Raynare couldn't help but laugh at their reactions, "I'm sorry! But~ *Hic* Your faces~ *Hic* Are just to funny! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Sadistic Angel…" Akeno muttered.

"Like you're one to talk Akeno." Rias said, just loud enough for her to hear, but not Issei or Raynare.

"Regardless, Raynare and I must go and prepare. But before I go, I sensed more Devils, where are they?"

"You must be thinking of my Knight, Kiba, and the Student Counsel, who are all Devils."

"Oh. How pleasant. Anyway, I have to get going, so unless you have any further questions…"

"Yes. Do you have an inclination to become a Devil or align yourself with them?" Rias asked.

"I have no feelings to the Devil Faction. I simply wish to live peacefully. If you get in the way of that, I'll crush you."

**[You're forgetting something…]**

"Oh. That. Well… I'm not sure how to say this… But my Dragons, Albion specifically, thought that a good way to maintain good relations with the other Factions is to start a harem."

Raynare giggled, and got closer to Issei, while subtly glaring at Akeno.

"So I am. Raynare here is my first addition, and I'm looking for others."

Rias blushed, and said, "Well, I would try to help you, but I'm…" she made a more than slightly irritated face, and continued, "taken."

"Not happily I assume?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you become a Devil."

"Ah. Sorry. So no other questions?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Ok then. Bye Rias, bye Fallen Angel, bye Nekomata."

All three of the girls were too stunned to speak as Issei walked off with a laughing Raynare.

**(Time Skip, they're at the Church)**

"Albion, was it wise to leave Raynare back at the house?"

**[Why don't you ever ask me about intellectual matters…]**

**{Because you have two solutions: Kill it, or bang it. And yes Issei, it was wise. We don't want the Fallen Angels to come after her.}**

"Good point. Anyway, we're here now, so let's go."

**{[Scale Mail!]}**

Issei was enveloped in a bright light, and when it died down, he was in his full Scale Mail, with a black base and red outlining. No need to tell everyone who obliterated the Church.

**[Boost!]**

_Let's just stay here for a bit. Charge up, then take them all out in one go._

**{Sure.}**

**[Boost! X10]**

_Let's go._

**[Explosion!]**

Issei shot a beam straight at the Churchs door, which shattered on impact.

"KNOCK-KNOCK MUTHERFUCKERS!"

Issei flew in, and kicked one of the exorcists into the wall. He counted around fifty exorcists, and he couldn't see any of the Fallen Angels that were supposed to be there.

_Let's get this over with._ Issei then proceded to slaughter every exorcist who stood in his path, until there was only one, who was walking around, saying something about, 'shitty devils'.

**[Explosion!]**

Suddenly, there were no more exorcists.

"That was easy."

"What can we say? We're Fallen Angels, we like being easy."

Issei looked behind him, and saw the other three Fallen Angels.

"Hello. My name is Issei Hyoudou. I am here to save Asia. Please release her, and I will not kill you."

The male laughed, and replied, "Ha! You think you're tough shit just because you're in some armor and took out a couple dozen exorcists. Guess what kid, I got some-"

**[Expolsion!]**

"And then there were two." Issei said.

The other two Fallen Angels looked at each other, then to Issei, and gulped. "Right this way. She's… Relatively unharmed."

Once there, Issei stood before a lying Asia, who was knocked out, but still had her Sacred Gear.

"She's asleep, we were about to start the ceremony when you came in."

Issei then noticed the bruises and cuts. "What happened to her?"

"Uh, one of our exorcists, the last one you killed, got upset with her."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"…At the time, it wasn't important. As long as she didn't die, she would be just fine."

_**[We can kill them now, right?]**_

_**{I agree. Death is necessary now.}**_

_Yes. Let me check up on Asia, and then I'll kill them._

_**{She appears to only have superficial wounds. Kill them now.}**_

_Patience._

"I'm afraid I can't let you live. You've harmed a helpless girl, and now it's time to face the music." 

The two Fallen Angels tried to run, but weren't faster than Isseis **Explosion.**

**{Alright. Let's get out of here, Rias might know how to heal Asia. If she doesn't, then we can always just wait until she wakes up, she does have Twilight Healing after all.}**

_Alright. Albion, can you fly us back, I'm tired, and don't want to walk, and I don't think I'm good enough with these wings to fly both of us back._

**{Alright.}**

**[Do you hear that?]**

_Other than the fire that that one idiot exorcist started? No. I hope the Church doesn't collapse in on us._

**{I ****sense something; a presence I've not felt since...}**

**[Oh no.]**

_What?_ Issei walked out the Church door, carrying Asia bridal style. He didn't know it, but walking out of a burning Church in full armor while carrying a girl was quite the sight. As he adjusted to walking from Church, and into the night, he saw four figures, a woman, a man, and two heavily armored guards standing behind them.

"Uh, hello. Do you need something?"

_**{Its…}**_

_**[I'm so sorry. For Albion, and what he is about to do.]**_

_Ddraig… What's he going to do?_

_**[I'm so sorry.]**_

"Hello. My name is Micheal. I am the leader of the Angels. This is Gabriel, second in command." The now identified Micheal said.

"Oh dear." Issei replied.

"Whatever do you mean?"

**{IT'S GABRIEL! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOODDDDD!}**

Issei sighed, and said, "I'm afraid Albion has a crush on you Gabriel."

"Afraid? Why?" Micheal asked.

"Well, Albion usually gives me good advice, and helps me come up with good strategies."

"Don't you have both Heavenly Dragons? What does Ddraig do?"

"He has two solutions: Kill it, or bang it. While I'm not opposed to those options, certain situations call for subtlety. That's where Albion comes in."

**{OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG}**

"Looks like you've broken him. Oh well, hopefully he'll fix himself once you've gone. Do you need something?" Issei asked.

"We were wondering what you were doing burning this Church." Micheal stated.

"Haha, oh, that? I didn't start the fire, it was one of those exorcists. Some Fallen Angels kidnapped this girl, and were going to take her Sacred Gear, and then kill her. So I stopped them."

"Oh. We thought you were just randomly burning Churches." Micheal replied.

"Oh. So if that's all, I kind of need to treat Asia here, and fix Albion, so…" Issei trailed off.

"We were wondering if you would like to join the Angels Faction. You do have the _Heavenly_ Dragons after all."

"No thanks."

**[Dude… You know what you promised Albion…]**

"Hehe, Ddraig, I'm sure you don't know what you're talking about..."

"What? What's he talking about Issei?" Gabriel asked.

Issei glared, and said, "How do you know my name…"

Gabriel opened her mouth, but didn't speak, so after several seconds, Micheal admitted, "I don't know why Gabriel can't speak, but the reason is because we have been watching you for some time. A little after you awoke the Heavenly Dragons, I think. We're not entirely sure when you did though."

"Including when my parents died?"

"Yes. We saw that happen."

"And you did nothing?"

"We did not interfere, correct."

"Why not?"

"No Faction may interfere unless they are being threatened by another Faction, or a preemptive strike. I hope you understand."

"I do, but you can't expect me to like it that you knew my parents would die, and did nothing to stop it."

"I don't. Will you consider joining the Angel Faction?"

"No. I am starting a Dragon Faction."

"I thought there was already one in the Underworld?"

"Why does everyone bring that up… I'm trying to make one where you don't have to be a Devil to join."

"Oh. I do like that idea. If a war were to break out, most Dragons would side with the Devils, just for that reason. Anyway, what was Ddraig talking about?"

"Well… This is awkward…"

"Come now, it can't be that hard to say."

Issei sighed, and replied, "Well, Albion thought that a good way to maintain good relations with other Factions would be to start a harem, and include members of every Faction. He may have, kind of, there was a chance he, maybe, mentioned Gabriel by name."

**[Several times. He even made Issei swear that he would try to add Gabriel to his harem.]**

_Wonderful. Everything is going according to plan._ Micheal thought, then said, "Well, I don't see a problem with that. As long as she remains a member of the Angels, it should be fine. And if you want, I may know a certain someone who would also like to join your harem. An old friend of yours actually. And we would be willing to let her join the Dragon Faction, as the Angels representative."

"Wait!" Gabriel interrupted, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Micheal stated. His tone left little to discussion. "We can talk about more of this later if you'd like, but for now, it's settled."

"Um, old friend?" Issei asked.

"Yes. She moved away when you were a child, shortly before your parents died. You were quite upset if I recall."

"You mean-"

"Anyway, we have to be going now. Leading the Angels and all. Sometimes it really can be a bother…" As he said this, all four Angels were enveloped in a white light, and then disappeared.

**[Well that was interesting.]**

_Yes. I didn't expect Micheal to agree to adding Gabriel to my harem. She is the second strongest Angel after all. And it will be good to see her again._

**[I fear there may be more than one reason that Micheal was ok with adding Gabriel to your harem.]**

_What do you mean?_

**{OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!}**

**[He's still broken…]**

_Damn… Looks like I have to walk back with Asia. Oh well._

**(Space skip – Heaven)**

"Micheal… Why'd you do that…" Gabriel whined.

"Please. We both know you like him." Micheal replied.

"I do not!"

"Remind me, what was your reaction when you saw him 'heroically saving Asia'?"

"WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?!"

"I was paying attention to my sister who was spying on Issei. And I told you not to use that spying glass!" Micheal scolded.

"Well… Well…"

"Well? You're welcome."

"I did not say thank you!"

"I know."

"Why's he starting a harem… Why can't I be enough for him…" Gabriel sat down on a couch, muttering to herself.

"Because sweety, he's a guy. He's stupid. I'm sure that once you get to know him better, he'll love you the most. Don't worry about it. You already have Albion, Isseis smarter half, rooting for you!" Micheal sat down next to Gabriel, and put his arm around her. _Girls… Why question what is, why not do something to change what is, to what could be._

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"Aw, thank you brother."

"Also, I want nephews."

"BROTHER!" Gabriel exclaimed, punching Micheal in the arm.

"Hey! What, you know you want a sweet little son or daughter!"

Gabriel stopped punching him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah… But you better not tell him!"

"I promise I'll be subtle." _Subtly straightforward._

**(Space/Time Skip – Issei/Asia in the ORC)**

Issei knocked on the door, albeit with some difficultly. Who knew that knocking on a door while carrying a girl would be difficult?

Eventually, Rias opened the door. "Oh, hello Issei… And, girl?"

"Ah, yes, hello Rias. I was wondering if you could heal Asia here? She was the one that the Fallen Angels kidnapped. I think she's alright, just superficial cuts and bruises here and there. I don't exactly know how to heal her… Hehe…"

"I'll take a look at her, take her in here." Rias led Issei into the ORC room, where he saw Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba. She took Asia into the shower room to rinse the blood off and bandage her wounds.

"Hey, you're Kiba right? Nice to finally meet the other 'Prince of Kouh'."

"Oh, you must be Issei. Yes, it is nice to finally meet." Kiba grinned, and continued, "Rias has told me a lot about you."

"KIBA!" Rias shouted. "Go to the store, we need some bandages."

"But I want to-"

"Now Kiba!"

Kiba grinned wider, and said, "Very well _Master_ I'll do as you wish." He walked to the door, but right before he left, he whispered to Issei, "She actually wants _you_ to call her _Master._"

"I HEAR YOU KIBA! LEAVE! NOW!"

"Fine." Issei could barely hear him mutter, "Freaking party-pooper… Just want Hime to have some fun… I want a nephew someday… Is that so much to ask for…"

Several minutes passed, and eventually Rias came out, holding a bandaged Asia in her arms, who she laid on the couch. "She is fine, she just needs rest now. How did the rescue go? I don't see Raynare here, is she ok?"

"She's fine, I didn't bring her because I thought it would be best if her Faction didn't find out she was a traitor just yet."

"Probably for the best, yes."

Koneko suddenly asked, "How did you know I was a Nekomata?"

"What, you think I can tell what a Devil is, but not what a Nekomata is?"

"Hm. Interesting." Koneko then got up, and sat on Isseis lap.

"Koneko! Get off Issei, now!" Rias exclaimed.

"No. It is comfy."

"But it's inappropriate and rude!"

"But it's also comfy." Koneko expertly argued.

_**[Told you girls will be driven to you.]**_

_I didn't expect it to be this literal. Think Albion's ok yet?_

_**[Let's check. Albion? You there bro?]**_

_**{Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.}**_

_**[It's getting better, only one of the three letters are capitalized now.]**_

As Rias was yelling at Koneko, a column of flames erupted from the corner, and a man appeared. "Hello my fiancé! How are you?" When he received no response, he tried again, "HELLO! HOW ARE YOU ALL?"

Issei turned, and looked at the man. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, just one button short, giving a slight view to his chest.

"Um, who are you?" Issei asked.

"Oh, Kiba, you've changed so much! I hardly recognized you! When did you start dating Koneko?" The man asked.

"Issei, this is Riser, Rias' fiancé. Riser, this is Issei. He has both of the Heavenly Dragons in him." Koneko explained.

"I thought Rias didn't want to get married?" Issei asked.

"It's not that I don't want to get married, I just don't want to marry _him_." Rias stated, not even trying to hide her disgust.

Issei simply laughed, and fell off the couch, bringing Koneko with him. While Issei continued to roll around laughing, Koneko got back onto the couch.

"DO NOT LAUGH AT ME WELP! I AM RISER PHEONIX! YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!"

Issei got up, and said, "Sorry man, but that was pretty damn funny. Didn't mean to piss you off that much."

"I DEMAND A DUEL TO THE DEATH!"

_**[Issei, if this man truly is a Phoenix, then he can't truly die. If, say, you obliterate his arm, he would instantly grow a new one. Don't accept.]**_

"To the death? Is that truly necessary?"

In the corner, there was a flash, and a woman appeared. "Hello. I am Grayfia, Rias' sister-in-law. My husband, Sirzechs, thought that Riser might cause a rucus."

_Did she just say 'rucus'?_

"And so, he instructed me that if Riser does cause trouble, that either party may issue a challenge, and since Riser has already made a challenge, that's not important. Issei, if you accept, you may make any wish, and Riser must obey, as long as it is within his power. You may make your wish before, during, or after the duel. The duel will not be to the death. Any objections?"

"No. And I know my wish. Break off the engagement with Rias. That's within his power, isn't it?" Issei requested.

"It is. The duel shall now start." Grayfia said, before she activated a spell that teleported all of them to am alternate dimension. "This is a copy of Kouh Academy. Feel free to use the full extent of your powers."

"Of course. Grayfia, don't I get a wish?" Riser asked.

"You don't stand a chance." Grayfia emotionlessly replied, before teleporting to a viewing room.

She walked over to a seat, and sat next to Rias. "Don't worry, there's no way Riser can win."

"Um, Rias. How did I get here?" A very distressed Kiba asked. "What's going on?"

"Grayfia, you took Kiba too? Eh, probably for the best anyway. Kiba, Riser challenged Issei to a duel, and because Issei accepted, he gets a wish."

Kiba grinned, knowing where this was headed. "And what did Issei wish for?" After Rias muttered something, he asked, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"He wished I wouldn't marry Riser."

"Good, good, good." Kiba said. _Everything is falling into place._

**{[Scale Mail!]}**

Issei transformed into his Scale Mail, and charged Riser, punching him in the face. Riser flew back, and sent a fireball at Issei, who just stood where he was, and took it.

"That the best you got Riser?"

"I could say the same."

**[Boost!]**

**{Divide!}**

"And just like that, I'm four times stronger, and you're half as weak. Give up yet? Or should we continue?"

"You bastard! I'll never give up!"

**[Explosion!]**

**[Boost!]**

**{Divide!}**

Riser was now crumpled on the floor, whimpering. "Seriously, I'm four times stronger than I was when I started, I've stolen three fourths of your power, and even at full power your attacks didn't do anything. Forfeit. It'll be safer, better, and so much easier."

"No…"

**Riser: Retired. Issei wins.**

"Ha. That's what happens when you charge into something you don't know about. You get beat."

_**It's Blue again. I swear, I just didn't have any inspiration to write this boring chapter. Whatever, next one will be better, I promise.**_

_**Did this come off like GabrielxMicheal? It wasn't meant to, it's just a brother/sister relationship. Sibling should love each other, not like I would know anything about that.**_

_**Both Micheal and Kiba will be Isseis wingmen, whether he likes it or not. I may or may not have them work together at some point. They just want nephews after all.**_

_**I just realized that I said that I wouldn't add more than one or two girls at a time, then just unofficially added Rias, Gabriel, Koneko, and that girl to his harem in this chapter alone.**_

_**An internet cookie crumb if you can guess who Micheal was talking about. Not that hard, but that's why it's a crumb, not a full cookie.**_

_**And an internet cookie to whoever can tell me what either of the quotes I stole from Star Wars.  
Happy Easter if you celebrate it, which I don't.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Dragons Chapter 4

_**It's Blue again.**_

_**Dragons appear. Shit happens.**_

_**Congrats to the anonymous guest that got the quote from Star Wars last chapter. I have no idea who you are, but I like you.**_

_**From now on, I think I'll add a quote or two from a movie, and give a little sneak peek of the next chapter to whoever can get at least to.**_

_**Except you Sess. You get nothing. ;D**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**[Ddraig]**

**{Albion}**

**{[Both]}**

_**{[Either Dragon just to Issei]}**_

Issei was relaxing, cuddling with Raynare on the couch, watching a rerun of Code Geass. Asia was still sleeping in the guest room, with a note in case she woke up.

"So what are you going to do about the girl?" Raynare asked.

"She has Twilight Healing, she would be a good addition to the Dragon Faction. But I won't force her to join though."

"I think she's cute."

"Oh, I didn't know you liked girls too."

"Not like that!"

"Aw, and here I thought you would do anything for me…" Issei mock pouted.

"Shut up." Raynare muttered, before snuggling closer to Issei. "Maybe if you're _that_ good, then I'd be willing to share."

Issei laughed, and asked Ddraig, "How's Albion doing? Is he still broken?"

**[Let's check. Hey Albion. Are you doing ok?]**

**{omg. omg. omg. omg. omg. omg. omg. omg.}**

**[He says he's feeling better, but still not good enough to talk.]**

As Issei was about to reply, he heard a noise from down the hall.

**[Looks like your guest woke up. You should go check on her.]**

"Sorry Raynare, but I have to go."

"Aw, come back to bed!" Raynare pouted.

"That's a couch." Issei said, as he walked out.

Eventually, he found his way to the guest room, and found a frightened Asia reading the note that Issei had left her in the corner.

"Dear Asia, my name is Issei Hyoudou. I saved you from the Fallen Angels, who were going to take your Sacred Gear, and kill you. When you wake up, and read this, please come outside, one of the Fallen Angels and I are watching TV. I know you may be scared of her, since she and her friends tried to kill you, but I assure you, she is reformed. If you would like something to eat or drink, just say so, I am an excellent cook. Or so I'm told anyway." Asia said, reading the note word for word.

"Oh, you found my note. Good. Hello, I am the aforementioned Issei, is there anything I can do for you?" Issei said, introducing himself.

"U-um, no! What do you want from me?" Asia questioned.

"Want? Nothing. I just couldn't stand by and let an innocent girl be hurt."

"B-but surely you want something!"

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you joined my Dragon Faction. We're kind of on the small side as far as numbers go, but we're plenty strong. And we could use a good healer. But I won't force you if you don't want to."

"What would you do to me if I refused? Kill me? Banish me?"

"Why would I do that? I'd let you live here as long as you like. And don't cause any trouble I suppose. Can't have that."

"Really?" Asia asked.

"Yep. Like I said, just don't cause any trouble, and we'll be good."

_He seems nice enough… And it's not like I have any other options… The Angels banished me, and the Fallen Angels tried to kill me…_ "What would joining your Faction mean?"

"Well, you'd have this little Dragon mark, wherever you like, it's up to you. If I had an injured Dragon, I'd expect you to heal it to the best of your ability."

"Nothing else? Nothing… Perverted…" Asia asked, with a hint of suspicion mixed in.

"Well you could always join my harem. I only have one real member, Raynare, the Fallen Angel I mentioned in that note. But I have two other Angels, one of which I haven't seen in some years, and another I just met recently. I think you'd like them actually."

"The Angels? I used to be a part of their Faction… They kicked me out though…"

"Really? They didn't seem to mean to me."

Suddenly, a white flash was seen in the corner opposite of the one Asia was still in, and Gabriel emerged.

"Issei! What are you doing with this traitor!" Gabriel demanded.

"Um, this was the girl that I saved from the Fallen Angels. Remember that? The Church, I met you and Micheal then? Ring a bell?"

"Of course I remember! I just didn't realize that the girl you were saving was traitor!" Gabriel said, glaring at Asia.

Issei walked between the Archangel and his soon to be addition, and said, "Maybe you would like to tell me what you're talking about?"

"She is a traitor!"

"Yeah, I got that, can you explain how?"

"…I forgot…"

Issei sighed, and said, "Asia, can you tell me?"

"Well… Ok… I have Twilight Healing, as you know, and I was a well known nun… But one day, an injured Devil came by, and I healed him. I was branded as a traitor, simply for following the Bible, and doing good to anyone and everyone."

"Well Gabriel? She has a good point, and it's not like you're actively fighting the Devils."

"She healed an enemy! That's wrong!"

"What made that Devil an enemy?"

"He wasn't part of the Angel Faction!"

"Neither am I. Am I your enemy Gabriel?"

"No, but… The Dragons haven't attacked the Angels!"

**[Yes we did. Remember? That's why I'm in Isseis arm. Because Albion and I attacked the world. Kind of.]**

"Well…" Gabriel started.

Again, a flash of white form the same corner that Gabriel came from, and Micheal appeared. "Hello Issei, Gabriel, Asia. How are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty good." Issei replied.

"Micheal! We are busy!" Gabriel said.

"EEP!" Asia screamed, before hiding behind Issei.

"To clarify, that's good, scared, and angry, no?" Micheal summarized.

"Uh, Asia, what's up?" Issei asked.

This was the time Raynare decided to walk in, and seeing Asia cling to Issei, she decided it would be proper for her to go over and cling to Isseis other arm. "I didn't know we had guests Issei."

"Neither did I." he replied.

"Why's he here…" Asia asked, still cowering behind Issei.

"Who? Micheal? I think he just follows Gabriel around." Issei said.

"He does not!" Gabriel protested.

"Now that I think of it, I kind of do…" Micheal pondered.

"Ok, well, what's Gabriel doing here?" Asia asked.

"Oh, she's going to be joining my harem soon."

"She is?!" Asia exclaimed. _I can't compete with her…_

Raynare also made a face. "I didn't know that. Will she become a member of the Dragon Faction, or simply a representative?"

"She'll just be a representative, we can't lose the second most powerful Angel." Micheal replied.

"Will this traitor be another member of your harem Issei?" Gabriel asked.

"To be determined. She definitely will be a member of my Faction though." Issei said. "But the point remains, why are you here Gabriel and Micheal? Not that I don't mind visitors, I just prefer a heads up."

"We are here to tell you that your old friend will be here soon. We do have one last mission for her, simply for old times sake." Micheal said. _Actually, it was because I didn't lock up that damn spying glass, and Gabriel couldn't handle her jealousy. This was supposed to be a surprise…_

"Mind if I ask what it is? Just so I know what's happening in my town."

"Of course. We were actually going to ask you for your help, to further help relations. A member of the Fallen Angels has stolen several of the fragments of Excalibur. I have spoken with Azazel, and he agrees. Kokabiel must be put down."

"Kokabiel? Wasn't he the one that sent the hit squad after me?"

**[Yes. I will relish in bathing in his blood.]**

Micheal suddenly grew a tad bit more nervous, he hadn't realized that Issei still held a grudge. The cost of restoring whatever was destroyed just skyrocketed. "Well, she'll be here tomorrow, so rest up. Now we have to go, _don't we Gabriel?_" Micheal asked.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to stay with Issei for the night." Gabriel replied.

"While I would like that, we have that very important thing. Remember?"

"No."

"Let me remind you. It's an event, that you can do ANYWHERE BUT IN ISSEIS HOUSE. Now we really do need to go."

"Do we really? I don't think we do?"

"How about we discuss this, as we leave?"

"How about I stay?"

"How about you don't?"

"And here I thought you wanted to promote Dragon-Angel relations brother."

"I do want that. I don't want your jealously to bug Issei to the point of war."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"How you doing over there Issei?"

"Just dandy."

"See! He said he's dandy! I won't bug him!"

"Will too."

"Will not!"

After several rounds of this, Raynare leaned over to Issei, and said, "Are they really this immature?"

Issei replied, "I think Micheal is just egging Gabriel on. But it's funny, let's watch."

"Whatever you say, _Master_." Raynare did her best to act seductive, and nibbled on his ear.

"I don't think this is the time for that Ray."

Raynare only replied by pressing her boobs to his arm, and moving her hand down, and down, until she reached a very _special_ spot.

"How about we get a room?" Raynare asked. "It's not like they'll find out we're gone until it's to late."

"I think Asia would have something to say about that."

"I think we should ditch her."

"I think we need a healer."

Raynare sighed, and said, "Fine. But I need some attention. So hurry up with this, I'll be in your bedroom~" She then walked out of the room, presumably into Isseis bedroom.

_**[My views on Fallen Angels is getting better every day…]**_

Gabriel and Micheal were still bickering, so Issei leaned over, and picked Asia up. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine, I suppose. I just didn't know you had such powerful people at your beck and call.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess it need some getting used to."

"A-are you really going to go have s- s-s-" Asia stuttered.

"Sex? No. I'm still a virgin, and plan on staying that way until I'm eighteen."

**[Killjoy.]**

"I'm following the law, yes. What are you going to do?" 

**[The next time you see a girl, I'm going to possess your arm and grab her boob.]**

"That's rape. We drew two lines Ddraig, pedophilia, and rape. Do you remember that?"

**[Yes. I apologize. But just because you can't have sex doesn't mean you can't do a little somethin-somethin.]**

"Per. Vert."

**[Dra. Gon.]**

Asia spoke up, "Um, so if I joined the Dragon Faction, I wouldn't have to… Um… You know…"

"Have sex with me? No. But you will have this little Dragon mark, that's the symbol of out Faction. It will make you more attracted to the person who placed it on you. Sadly, I'm the only person who can right now, because there's only me and Raynare, and she can't because she doesn't want to."

"So I wouldn't have to have sex with you, but I would end up _wanting_ to have sex with you?"

"Pretty much."

_Well, I guess he's not that bad… I could do worse… Not like I had other options…_ "Ok. Where does the mark go?"

"Wherever you want, just imagine it."

**[I can imagine where Raynare wants **_**it**_**.]**

"Ddraig!"

Issei sent some magic into her, and Asia imagined it over her heart.

"Issei, if I wanted to, could I move it?"

"I don't know. Ddraig?"

**[Why would I know? I don't have a body. Ask Albion.]**

"Hey Albion, wakey wakey."

**{o.m.g. o.m.g. o.m.g. o.m.g. o.m.g. o.m.g. o.m.g.}**

"Let me see if I can help, where is Albion located?" Asia asked.

**[On his dick.]**

"My right arm."

**[Issei! I'm trying to get you laid, go along with it!]**

"If I wanted to get laid, I'd get laid. Calm down."

Asia closed her eyes, and a green light enveloped her hands, and Isseis right arm.

"See if he's ok now."

"Hey Albion, you alright?"

**{Ug. Yeah, I'm fine. But I have a killer headache…}**

**[Without a head? How's that possible?]**

**{It just is, ok? I don't wanna talk… So let's play a game, it's called, who can talk the quietest, read, set, go…}**

"I'm not playing that." Asia said.

"Anyway, are you two done over there?" Issei asked Gabriel and Micheal.

"Yes. Gabriel will be coming with me now."

"We are done, but I'm not leaving."

"Come with me or I'll brake _that_ glass."

Gabriel widened her eyes in surprise, and said, "Fine. But I want him soon."

"And here I thought Angels liked celibacy." Asia said, surprising everyone. She then grabbed Isseis arm, and clung to it, all the while glaring daggers at Gabriel.

_Well that was fast. _"Ah, what Asia meant to say, was that I will be keeping myself a virgin until I'm eighteen. Anyway, we have to be going. Rias wanted to see me about something. Come on Asia, let's go introduce you to some Devils."

"Devils?! Will they be in your harem too?"

Issei smirked, and replied, "Why? Worried about the competition?"

"No! But they're scary…"

"Eh, they're not that bad. They are actually kind of hot…"

_**(Time Skip! ORC with Rias and Co., and Issei, Raynare, and Asia)**_

"Hello Devils." Raynare started.

"Hello Dragons." Akeno replied.

"We're not Dragons." Asia said.

**{About that…}**

"EH?" Raynare shrieked.

**{Well, you won't become a fire-breathing beast, but you will gain… Certain qualities…}**

"Such as?" Raynare growled. _This better not mess with my figure! I need to look my best for Issei._

**{Well, you'll gain dexterity, strength, a resistance to most magic, fire specifically.}**

"Oh. That's not bad. Why did you have to say that all scary-like!"

**{I dunno. Also, your boobs will grow. I met a girl once who didn't like that, so I figured I should warn you.}**

_Yay! Those Devils don't stand a chance against me now! I'll be stronger and hotter than them! _Raynare thought. "Oh. Thanks for the heads up."

Rias sighed. _Damn. I guess I'll never hold up to her… She's hotter, and stronger than I am… But maybe I can join his harem in the name of the Devils? Yeah! Ddraig said something about liking me! Issei is sure to add me to make his Dragon happy! _"So Issei, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you called me here?"

A flash of red was seen in the corner, and Sirzechs appeared. "Hello Issei, I believe that this is the first time we've met. I'm Sirzechs, Rias' older brother, and the husband of the Referee of your match with Riser."

"Nice to meet you. I suppose you already know who and what I am."

"Yes. I would like to promote Dragon-Devil relations, as I have heard that Angels are doing the same thing."

"They have promised to add both Gabriel, and an old friend of min to my harem, with my friend joining the Dragon Faction, being the Angels representative, although Gabriel will remain an Angel."

_Did they get a head start? Ug. How frustrating. Whatever, I'm sure that Rias will be better than those Angel pricks._ "Well, I was going to suggest adding Rias and her peerage to your Faction, and your harem."

"Um, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh, with the exception of Kiba, of course. Unless you swing that way…" Sirzechs half said, half asked.

"No. Issei doesn't." Raynare replied for Issei, grabbing his arm, and once again, shoving her boobs onto it.

"What she said. But I'd be glad to have a swordsman in the Faction. If you'll all willingly join that is, I don't want to force anything on anybody."

"I will." Rias said, just a tad to fast for Raynare and Asias liking.

"…Where Rias goes, I go." Koneko said. _It will be good to get away from these Devils. I still don't trust them after what they tried to do to my sister._

"Rias is my best friend. I will join your Faction, but not your harem Issei." Akeno said.

_Good, that means I'll be the strongest Fallen Angel in Isseis harem. But what am I going to do about Asia… Oh well, she's weak, I'll still be his favorite._

"What about Gasper?" Koneko asked.

"He's my bishop, a half-Devil half-Vampire. He has the Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View, which allows him to freeze time wherever he looks. Unfortunately, he doesn't have complete control over it. Actually, he doesn't have any control over it. He kind of… Lives in a locked room, inside of a box, because he's afraid of everyone… He's also a cross-dresser…" Rias explained.

"Oh. I can handle that." Issei said.

_**[I can't believe Rias is joining Isseis harem… Life is indeed beautiful.]**_

_**{You are overreacting.}**_

_**[Remember what happened with Gabriel?}**_

_**{…}**_

_**[That's what I thought.]**_

"Anyway, I should also introduce Asia here. She was the one that I rescued from the Fallen Angels awhile back, and she has the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. She is a part of my Faction, but not my harem. Please treat her well."

Sirzechs silently walked over to Kiba, and whispered, "I heard you want nephews. So do I. We must work together if we are to succeed."

"Agreed. I will do my best to have Rias obtain the highest position, but who is our greatest threat? Raynare? I don't think Issei actually likes her."

"No. Gabriel is out main threat, She is the most beautiful woman in Heaven."

"Ah. Yes, that would be unfortunate. I will do my best Maou."

"Anyway, we have to go. There's some mission that the Angels want me to do, so I'm going to need a good nights sleep. Bye!" Issei said, waving. He left the room, with Asia and Raynare in tow.

Before she left the room, Raynare said, "He actually won't be getting a lot of sleep, if you know what I mean~" She then stuck her tongue out at Rias, and left.

_**(Time Skip - Isseis house, Isseis room)**_

Issei was lying in bed, trying and failing to get to sleep.

**{So Issei, are you planning on making any more additions to your harem?}**

"No. I didn't even plan on making the additions that I've made at this point, I'm still seventeen after all. Although I can't say I'm upset at being surrounded by beautiful women."

**[Who do you like the most?]**

"I don't know. Raynare seems the most straightforward, and strangely, honest of all of them. Rias is the hottest, but I don't completely trust her. Gabriel is the most beautiful, but again, I can't be sure I trust her. I don't think I've even had a single conversation with her actually."

**{So the Fallen Angel had ended up being your favorite? I have to say, that's the last thing I expected to hear.}**

**[Indeed. I knew it was between Rias and Gabriel, but I didn't actually expect Raynare to be anywhere near their level.]**

"I like an honest woman. Sue me. Anyway, I'm concerned with how I'm going to get the Dragons to unite. I obviously would like the Dragon Kings, Ophis, and Great Red to join, but I don't know if that's reasonable at this point…"

**[I doubt that Great Red will join until you have almost every other non-warmonger Dragon allied with you. And you probably won't get Ophis' support unless you promise to help her regain her home in the Dimensional Gap. Great Red kicked her out a long time ago, and she's been trying to get it back for some time.]**

**{The Dragon Kings are another matter however. If you defeat them, they will be honor bound to submit to your will. However, you must do it in a way that they deem honorable, or they will simply choose to die rather than submit.}**

"What would or wouldn't be an honorable way to defeat them?"

**{Did that come off like I said they're poor sports? They're not, but if you gang up on them, or use any type of outside interference, the will consider you a cheater. It would also be helpful if you had several other Dragons with you when you challenged them, to witness the fight.}**

"Where would I find other Dragons? Just roaming about on Earth?"

**[I know of a band that roam the Hawaiian Islands, enjoying the heat the volcanoes give off. I've also heard of several groups in both Poles, trying to gain a resistance to the cold, as well as the heat.]**

**{You could also ask the Devils to go to that 'Special Forest' they use to find Familiars, there are bound to be some strong Dragons in there, and you might be able to bind a cool Familiar as well.}**

_**(Space skip, outside Isseis room)**_

Raynare was walking towards Isseis room, planning on finally getting laid tonight. Doesn't he know it's rude to add someone to your harem and not bang them?

She got to his door, and saw a note, which read:

_Dear Raynare,_

_I'm sure you're reading this because you want to have sex with me. I do too, I'm in the living room, come and find me!_

Raynare immediately left to go find and bang Issei. Once she went into the living room, the door locked itself. Silly Raynare!

A few minutes later, Asia came to Isseis room, because she had a nightmare. She read the note,

_Dear Raynare,_

_I'm sure you're reading this because you want to have sex with me. I do too, I'm in the living room, come and find me!_

_And Asia, I'm sure that Raynare left after reading that last paragraph, and I put a spell that would lock her in. I odn't think that you would come in and have sex with me, so feel free to enter._

_Love, Issei._

Asia entered, and ran over to Isseis bed, and hugged him.

Issei noticed the tears in her eyes, and said, "Hey Asia, is everything ok?"

"I… I had a nightmare…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… Just stay…"

"Ok." And just like that, they fell asleep, in each others arms.

_**(Meanwhile, in Heaven)**_

"Gabriel. You know why you're here." Micheal started.

"No I don't."

"It's because you can't control your jealousy. It's getting out of hand. We both want your relationship with Issei to blossom. But if you act crazy, he'll think you're crazy."

"I know… But it's so hard… Seeing him… With those other women…"

"I know. I'm sorry, but if you act higher than the rest, then Issei will realize this. You just need to be patient. So no more popping up whenever he has a moment with another woman. It doesn't matter who's his first, as long as you're his best. Do you understand?"

"Yes… But… Why can't I be his first…"

"You can. But you can't just go around, yelling at your competition. Try to increase his thoughts of you, instead of decreasing his thoughts of them."

"That's genius! Why didn't you think of that sooner?"

"Because I assumed that as an Angel, you would take the high road. I just now realized that you're still a woman. And nothing gets between a woman and her man."

"Nothing." Gabriel mirrored.

_**Sorry no Dragons appeared this chapter. I meant for some to, but stuff happened.**_

_**Ug, halfway through, I had a crazy awesome idea for my Fairy Tail fic, but Sess was bugging me to do this.**_

_**Don't worry about Akeno. She'll smooth over, eventually.**_

_**I'm not going to make Isseis Familiar a part of his harem. It's just going to be some crazy strong monster. I haven't decided exactly what yet. Feel free to suggest ideas.**_

_**Is this moving to fast? I feel like if I go at this pace, that I'll run out of stuff to write… Oh well, I can always just add hordes of lemons. That could work…**_

_**Who do you guys want to be the lead girl in the fic? I was going to have it be Gabriel, but her character ended up way bitchier than I intended it to be. So now I'm confused. **_

_**Also Sess, I know you're reading this, so I'm just gonna tell you right here: I'm totally going to steal one of your lemons. I'm not going to tell you which one, but I will. It's actually my favorite for that character. You get three guesses, and no hints.**_

_**If it's not known, LordxSesshomarou and I are friends. He's the one I keep calling Sess. So don't worry about me stealing, I'm sure he likes the free publicity anyways.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of the Dragons Chapter Five

_**Hey, it's Blue. I won't update this quick. I'm just avoiding studying.**_

_**To much shit happens. Have fun.**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Non-Heavenly Dragon"**

**[Ddraig]**

**{Albion}**

_**{[Dragons just to Issei]}**_

Asia was downstairs, making breakfast. Why? Because Issei said he was hungry.

Did he say that he wanted her to make breakfast?

No.

In fact, he just commented on it. He in no way, indicated that he wanted her to do something about it. But here she is. Making breakfast. Eggs and bacon, to be exact.

She didn't know why, either. She just had the urge to go downstairs, and make breakfast. So she did. And here she was.

Issei walked downstairs, and said, "Hey Asia. Are you making breakfast?"

"Yes."

"For both of us?"

"Yes."

"Thanks! You didn't have to do that!"

"I know." _But I don't know why I wanted to… Or why it felt so good when he thanked me..._ "So are you doing anything today?"

"I was thinking about talking to Sirzechs about going into that forest where they always get their Familiars. I wanted to see if there were any Dragons that would want to join my Faction. Then I was planning on working out."

_I can think of one way you could work out… OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!?_

Raynare then walked in, and said, "ISSEI! THAT WAS A CRUEL TRICK YOU PLAYED ON ME!"

"Well you need to learn how to keep it in your pants."

"You need to learn how to please a woman!"

**[I have to agree with the girl.]**

**{I would agree also, but I want Isseis first to be with Gabriel. So yeah, Issei, wait… Abstinence… And stuff…}**

"See! Even your Dragons agree with me!"

"My Dragons are stupid. They only have two things on their minds, becoming strong, and banging girls. I'm only focused on the former for now. So have patience, I'll get around to the latter." Issei said, with a wink at the end. "Anyway, I'm going over to the Devils hangout, to see if I can talk to Sirzechs. Anyone want to come with?"

"I will." Asia volunteered.

"I'm mad at you." Raynare replied.

"Fantastic." Issei said, then left.

_**(Time/Space Skip - ORC Room, Rias and peerage + Issei and Asia)**_

"Hey everybody, I was wondering if I could make a quick little visit to-"

Before Issei could finish his sentence, a column of fire erupted, as well as a bright purple light.

"Issei!" Riser shouted. "I challenge you to a rematch! I must regain my honor!"

"I apologize for this interruption Issei. Riser here could not control himself." Grayfia said.

_**(Meanwhile in Heaven)**_

"Ha! See Micheal! I'm not the only one who can't control themselves with Issei!" Gabriel shouted to her brother.

"Where are you? Give me that spying glass right now!"

"Never!" Gabriel shouted, running away.

_**(Back in the ORC)**_

"I'm sorry? Honor? You lost your honor when you forced Rias into a marriage. But if you want another pounding, I'll happily oblige. If I get another wish, that is." Issei said.

"Fine! It's not as if you'll win again! I was going easy on you!"

"Very well. I wish to gain all of your possessions. Your wealth, your property, your peerage, and your right to visit the forest that possesses Familiars." Issei stated.

"That's outrageous!" Riser proclaimed.

"Is the great Riser scared?" Issei mocked.

"Never! I accept! Let us begin!"

"Very well. Both sides have agreed to the terms, let us begin." Grayfia stated.

"Wait, I still haven't made my wish!"

"You still don't stand a chance."

Everyone in the room was teleported to the same area they did before.

"Ready, set, go!" Issei said.

**{[Scale Mail!]}**

**[Boost!]**

And as soon as the match started, it was over. Issei punched Riser, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him on the ground, then kicked him about a hundred feet away.

**[Boost!]**

**{Divide!}**

Riser stumbled from his beating, and the divide. _Damn… Most people would just blow me up, but he's wearing me down, but not physically hurting me… That asshole…_

"Ready to lose Riser?"

"I shall never accept defeat… MY HONOR DEMANDS IT!"

**[Explosion!]**

"Riser: Retired."

"Wonderful." Issei said, before being teleported out again.

Issei found himself in the ORC once again, but without Riser.

"That went well." Rias commented.

"Yes. And now you own all of Risers former possessions. That includes his property, some which is in Hawaii, Atlantis, and the Underworld, among others. It also includes his wealth, which amounts somewhere in the tens of billions of yen, as well as his former peerage, which I'm assuming you will induct into your Dragon Faction." Grayfia explained.

"Riser was that rich? Nice. How did he get that rich?" Issei asked.

"The Phoenix family actually owns some phoenixes, and they often sell off the chicks."

"That's cool. Think I can have one as a Familiar?"

"Of course. Riser owns several."

"Wait. Did you say Atlantis?" Asia asked.

"Yes. The sunken city, Atlantis. Not all of it, but a significant portion. The Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils all have property there. Up until now, Devils had the most property there. But now the Dragon Faction does. It's not well known, but that's where the Great War ended, when the three Factions signed the Treaty of Atlantis." Grayfia explained.

"And I also gain the right to visit the Devil forest where I can find Familiars?" Issei asked.

"Yes."

"Mind if I go there now?

"I don't see why you can't."

"Cool!"

And just like that, Issei, Asia, Rias, and Grayfia were in the forest.

"Anyone know of any strong monsters here? Or Dragons?" Issei asked.

"Do you want a strong monster, or a Dragon?" Rias asked.

"Both. But I don't want a Dragon as a Familiar, I want them to follow me as equals, not as servants. But I also want a strong monster to have as a servant, if I ever need help."

"Oh. Well, there might be some Dragons pretty deep in the forest, but you won't find them if they don't want to be found. As for the strong monster, I suggest a Nine-Headed Hydra. They have nearly impenetrable bodies, and if you cut off one head, another two grow in its place. Its poison is incredibly deadly, regardless of race. But I've never personally seen one." Grayfia said.

"Oh. Well, I'm just going to wander about the forest, would anyone like to join me?"

"I will." Asia said. "If you get hurt fighting one Dragon, you should be healed before finding another."

"I will as well. You might get lost otherwise." Rias said.

"I must be getting back the Devil world. I trust that Rias can guide you back to the human world when you request it." Gray said, before teleporting out.

"Alright, let's get started." Issei said. "I think the best way to get the Dragons attention, would be to do this."

**{[Scale Mail!]}**

**[Boost!]**

**[Explosion!]**

Issei shot straight into the air, clearly trying to get noticed. It was visible for several dozen miles.

"That outta do it." Issei said, walking in to the forest, with Asia on his heels.

"That might have been a bad idea…" Rias said.

"Why?"

"What if there's a Dragon more powerful than you?"

"Unlikely. I would only think that Ophis, Great Red, and Maybe the Five Kings are stronger than me right now. And I have Asia here to heal me if I get beat. Which won't happen."

"What about you Asia? Do you feel safe?" Rias asked.

"Yes. All Dragons have honor, they would not kill in a match that wasn't supposed to be a duel to the death. And they would not attack me, for I did not challenge them." _And I doubt that Issei would allow them to attack me._

"Hm. Fine. But if one of us dies, it's on your head Issei."

"Of course. Also, when we're done with this, I'd like to formally induct you into the Dragon Faction."

"Ok. What does that mean exactly?"

**{Well, you get the Dragon Faction mark wherever you want, you will gain a lot of dexterity, and resistances to most magic.}**

**[And you boobs will grow bigger.]**

"Really? My boobs will grow?"

**[Yep. Dragons attract members of the opposite sex, and that's a sure fire way to do that. For Issei, his-]**

"Zip it Ddraig!"

**[Hehe. Fine. But I have already planted the idea in them! And speaking of putting something in them-]**

"Ddraig! Do we need to have another talk about subtlety?"

**[No…]**

**{But it's true.}**

"Not you too Albion!"

**{I'm sorry. But… I have been hiding something for a while now…}**

"What?"

**{I'll tell you the next time you're with Gabriel.}**

"Meanie."

There was a strong wind, causing everyone to close their eyes, except for Issei, who just activated his helmet. When the wind died down, there was a large black Dragon in the sky.

"**I am Charizard! Why have you challenged me weakling?"**

"I am Issei Hyoudou. I have challenged you to gain your allegiance to my newly founded Dragon Faction."

"**A Dragon Faction? Why would I join such a thing?"**

"We Dragons are the strongest being in the Universe! But we have been walked on all of out existence by others who team up against us! If we were to combine out power, none would dare cross a Dragon!"

"**You speak the truth. I myself have been placed here by a Devil who wishes another to tame me. Tell me more about this Faction of yours boy."**

"We are just getting started, with the only true Dragon being myself at the moment. I have come here to recruit other Dragons, and you are the first we have seen."

"**You say that you are a Dragon, but you are in the body of a human. However… I smell Dragon on you as well… Explain."**

"I was born a human, however, I possess both Heavenly Dragons in my two Sacred Gears. They say that I will eventually gain more and more Dragon features, before being able to transform between my two forms at will."

"**Both Heavenly Dragons? Let me speak with my old friends."**

**[Is that really you… Charizard…]**

**{Issei, this guy is a loser. You don't want him in your Faction.}**

**[Yes we do!]**

**{No we don't. This was the idiot who set you up with that slut.}**

**[He didn't know she would cheat on me!]**

**{No, but he did know she cheated on her last three boyfriends…}**

"**I didn't! I thought she turned a new leaf! It wasn't my fault!"**

"Anyway, will you join Charizard?"

"**I would like to, if for no other reason than to see my old friends, and leave this dreaded place. But I want to see you true power. Defeat me, and I will join."**

"Very well."

**[Boost!]**

Issei charged Chairzard, but was blown back when he flapped his wings.

"**My turn!" **Charizard then blew a large stream of fire at Issei, but he flew above it.

**[Boost!]**

**[Explosion!]**

Issei managed to hit Charizards wing, and as he turned his head to check on the wound, Issei charged him, and punched him in the face.

**{Divide!}**

As it took effect, Charizard shouted, **"Cheap!"**

**[Boost!]**

**[Explosion!]**

Charizard was left crippled on the ground. **"Good fight. I will join your Faction. Would you mind giving me direction out of the forest?"**

"First, I have to add you to our Faction. This won't hurt, but where do you want the Dragon Faction symbol?"

"**The middle of my stomach will be good."**

Issei sent magical energy into Charizard, and the symbol appeared in the center of Charizards stomach, and took up most of the space there.

"Good. Now just think about the Dragon Faction, and you should teleport out of here. But before you leave, I think Asia should heal you, and I would like to ask you some questions."

"**Very well. Which one is Asia?"**

"I-I am Asia Mr. Charizard." _This Dragon in huge! I don't know if I can heal it entirely!_ Nonetheless, she kneeled and used her Sacred Gear.

"**Ah. That does feel better. Thank you girl. What would you like to know Issei?"**

"Would you happen to know where any other Dragons are? And what the strongest Dragon and monster here is?"

"**There are many Dragons here, but I don't think there are more than a dozen that are more than infants. We do take out time in growing after all. And while you can recruit Dragon infants, other Dragons may look down on it. I wouldn't recommend doing so unless they ask, which they might. The strongest Dragon? Hm. While I would like to say it's myself, it's not. It is probably Rayquaza, but he rarely wakes up. You would have to cause some ruckus to wake him up. I'm not even sure where he sleeps. As for the strongest monster, there is a Nine-Headed Hydra wandering around here somewhere. If you're lucky, he'll find you. And I heard from a water Dragon that there's this creature called Kyogre wandering under the lakes here. I don't know what it is, only that it lives underwater."**

"Thank you. You may leave if you wish. Although, I do ask that you shrink in size, our current base is quite small. I plan on making another one that is bigger however."

"**I do hate shrinking… Fine. But hurry up with the new base."**

And with those parting words, Charizard disappeared. Asia ran over to heal Issei, but he didn't need it. Didn't stop her form standing right by him though.

"Well? What now?" Rias asked. "Is that one Dragon enough, or do you need more?"

"I want to find another Dragon, and that Hydra."

As Issei said this, he heard a loud noise coming from behind him. "Heh. Speak of the Hydra…"

At that moment, the Hydra screamed into the air.

"And he shall appear."

**[Boost!]**

"HYDRA! MY NAME IS ISSEI HYOUDOU, AND I WISH TO MAKE YOU MY FAMILIAR! IF I DEFEAT YOU, WILL YOU ACCEPT?"

The Hydra merely roared in response, which Issei assumed was a yes.

_Any ideas on beating this thing?_

_**[Try cutting off its limbs, but not its heads.]**_

_**{Yes. Do as you did with Riser, hurt it, but don't fatally wound it, since that would be pointless. Wear it down. You know the drill.}**_

Issei charged the Hydra, and punched it in the gut, but the Hydra didn't even flinch. Instead, it shot out a beam on energy, which hit Issei point blank, sending him flying.

_Oh well, I can always get healed later._

**{Divide!}**

**[Boost!]**

**[Explosion!]**

Issei managed to hit the Hydra in the center of its chest, causing the Hydra to fall, but not lose just yet.

_Damn! That was a full power Explosion! How is he still standing?!_

_**{It's not called the strongest monster here for no reason you know.}**_

_**[Yeah. Now go hit it again.]**_

**[Boost!]**

**{Divide!}**

As Issei was preparing to shoot another Explosion, the Hydra shot venom out of its nine heads.

_Shit!_ Issei managed to dodge one after the other, but eventually one connected.

Issei could have sworn that the Hydra was smirking at him.

_Damn, that was at a fourth of its power!? This thing is crazy strong!_

**{Divide!}**

**[Boost!]**

**[Explosion!}**

Once again, Issei connected, but this time, the Hydra couldn't take it, since it was at an eighth of its power.

_Finally. _"I, Issei Hyoudou, do claim you, the Nine-Headed Hydra of the Special Forest, as my servant." A glow surrounded Issei and the Hydra, and when it disappeared, the Hydra looked a bit less hostile than it did before. But still _very_ hostile, since it was a Nine-Headed Hydra. Kind of like saying, if you take a grain of sand off of a beach, there's a _bit_ less sand on that beach.

"Done yet?" Rias asked.

"NO! Geez, what's your problem with this place?"

"I'm a glorified taxi right now."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose you are. Asia, do you mind healing me? That poison really is something…"

"Of course Issei. But I am getting a bit tired, so if you wouldn't mind… Do you think the next monster you beat can be your last?"

"If it's for you, then of course." Issei replied, while rubbing Asias hair.

Asia blushed, and finished healing Issei. _Why does he have to say these sweet things… Doesn't he know what they do to me…_

"Alright, one more Dragon, and then we're gone. But first, I have to deal with this Hydra." Issei turned, and faced his new Familiar. "Hello Hydra. As I said, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am the leader of the newly formed Dragon Faction. I will call on you if I need your assistance, likely in a battle. Do you have any requests to make of me?"

The Hydra shook its nine heads, and shrank to the size of a truck. _**Familiars can speak to their Masters through telepathy. I heard you say that you want to find another Dragon. Ride on me, I know where a strong one is. This one is even stronger than I am. Your friends can ride as well. And my full name is Deliciously Deadly. You may call me Deadly.**_

"Thank you Deadly. Rias, Asia, this Deliciously Deadly, you may call him Deadly. He said he will bring us to another Dragon. He also said we can ride on him." After they all got on, Hydra started running towards a cave. Issei was on Hydras neck, with Asia clinging on to his back, and Rias was on another neck. Issei had gone out of his Scale Mail to conserve his energy.

{**Hey Asia, do you want a Familiar? We probably should get you one, since you power isn't very offensive, it would be best to give you something to defend yourself with.}**

"Now that I think about it, I would like something cute… Can I Issei?"

"Of course you can Asia! If you see something along the way speak up. If not, we can go looking after I get this next Dragon."

"Yay! Thank you Issei! Thank you Albion!" Asia squealed, hugging Issei even harder. _I wonder if he can tell that my boobs have grown…_

_Damn… I can tell her boobs have grown… I knew that they would because she joined my Faction, but… Damn… They feel good…_

Once they arrived at the cave, Deadly told Issei, _**"The Dragon's in there. If you want to convert him, you should do so alone, without my help. If I recall correctly, he also has a son, you can use his as Asias Familiar."**_

"Thank you Deadly. Asia, Deadly told me that the Dragon in here has a son, who might become your Familiar." Deadly then took his leave, and disappeared into the forest.

"Did he say if it was cute?"

"…I didn't think to ask him…"

"Oh. Well I'm sure he'll be cute. Thank you Issei!"

They walked in, and eventually found a sleeping red Dragon. "Dragon! I am Issei Hyoudou! I am the leader of the newly formed Dragon Faction! I am here to ask you to join us!"

"**Eh? Did something happen? Who's there?"** The Dragon mumbled in his sleep.

"He ignored me…" Issei said, sulking…

"Hey, I'm sure it wasn't because he didn't like you, he's probably just a heavy sleeper." Asia said, trying to comfort Issei.

A pink Dragon flew in, and shouted in a squeaky voice, **"I am Natsu! I will protect my father from you Dragon Hunters!" **

"Oh Asia, this must be that son Deadly was talking-"

"OH MY GOD HE'S PINK! I WANT HIM ISSEI! CATCH THE PINK DRAGON FOR ME PLEASE!" Asia begged.

"**Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Salmon, not Pink!"**

"Alright, if I defeat you, will you become Asias Familiar, and wake your father for me?"

"**Sure! It's not like I'll lose! I'm-"**

**[Explosion!]**

And just like that, Natsu was down. _Huh, I didn't even have to use a Boost. I hope his father is stronger._ "Asia, you should go bind him to you now."

"Ok Issei! I, Asia Argento, bind you, Natsu, to be my Familiar!" Asia and Natsu were enveloped in a white light, and when it died, down, Natsu woke up.

"**Fine. I'll wake dad up now. But he'll kill you, and free me! Dad! Wake up! Some Dragon hunters are here!"**

"**Eh? Go away. I'm sleeping."**

"**DAD! Wake up, they got me to be one of their Familiars by trickery!"**

"**Ug. Fine." **The Dragon got up, up and said, **"My name is Igneel. I am the King of all Fire Dragons. But they still won't make a full Dragon King... Oh well, maybe if I kill you, they will!"**

"My name is Issei Hyoudou! I am the leader of the newly formed Dragon Faction! I have come here to ask you to join my Faction!"

"**And why would I do that? I like this cave. It's dark, and no one ever bothers me, except for the occasional Dragon Hunter."**

"Dragons are without a doubt, the strongest beings in the universe. However, we have been walked on all of our lives, by people who gang up on us in numbers. If we were to band together, then no one would dare cross a Dragon!"

"**You speak of Dragons as if you were one of us. However, all I see is a human."**

"I possess both Heavenly Dragons. They say that once I reach my full potential, I can choose whether my body is that of a human or a Dragon. For now, I am young, and am a human."

"**Very well. I will join your Faction."**

"You will join my Faction, if…" Issei trailed off, trying to find out what he wants.

"**Yes, I will join."**

"You don't want anything in return? Not even a fight with me?"

"**No. I would crush you. While it is not known, I am just under the level of a Dragon King, and could easily wipe you out. Not to mention, if I join you, the Dragon Kings would take notice of me. I must become a Dragon King… I am already the strongest of the Fire Dragons, so this would also be a good thing to add to my Resumé. So I'll join you."**

"That was easy. Thanks."

"**No problem. Just mark me, and leave. Call me if you need me, I'll stay here until you have a proper place for me to stay."**

"How did you know that my house was small?"

"**I had Natsu spy on you. I'm surprised you didn't see him, he's terrible at being sneaky."**

"**Hey! Am not!"**

"**Mark me, will you?"**

"Very well. Just imagine where you want it." Issei sent some magical energy into him, and the Dragon Faction mark appeared on Igneels tail. "There, all done."

"**Whatever. Like I said, call me when you get that place bigger. Bye." **He then took a deep breath, and blew them all out of his cave, Nastu included.

"Yay! Igneel didn't kill us, so you're my Familiar now Natsu!" Asia squealed.

"**Ug. Fine. Like my Dad said, call me if you need me. I'm sure that that Devil over there can teach you how. Bye."** He then flew back into the cave.

"So are we done? I need to get back to Koneko, she needs help with some of the homework." Rias said.

Issei then saw a bush rustling, and out came a girl. "You know my sister?"

**X**

_**Well that was fun. If you have complaints, please tell me in a review. When people review me, regardless of thoughts on my story, it makes my story look better. So by giving me your flames, you're just adding to my inferno! I shall burn the world to the ground!**_

_**Yes. That was a shiny Charizard. Deal with it. I don't want to make OCs, so I'm going to borrow them form various places. Pokemon here, Fairy Tail there, etc. But none will play a large role, just as support to Issei in fights.**_

_**I am looking for help on finding more Dragons for Issei, so feel free to help. Nothing from Skyrim though. And don't be offended if I tell you no.**_

_**How was the fight scene? I know I suck at them, but I don't know how.**_

_**Whoever can find Seth Meyers' joke first can tell me what lemon they want. But depending on who it is, it may be while.**_

_**A hint, it's the funniest part here.**_


End file.
